No Longer the Victim
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Naruto finally has had enough. He'll no longer be a victim. How will this change affect our blonde friend? read to find out. Oh and I don't own anything. If I do I would tell you in the chapter. rated for future chapters.
1. Punishment

12 year old Uzumaki Naruto had just become a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had been tricked into stealing the Forbidden scroll of sealing by one of his academy teachers Touji Mizuki. The plot was found out when Umino Iruka the other academy teacher arrived. Naruto also learned from that night why the whole village hated him.

He was on his way home from the Hokage Tower where he'd just finished going over everything that had happened during the attempted defection of Touji Mizuki when he was surrounded by blank masked ANBU. They teleported him from the village market place to the Village's Council chambers. But the only ones there were the Village Elder Council. One seat held Mitokado Homura. The second seal held Utatane Koharu. And the third seat was Shimura Danzo who always gave the creeps to Naruto. He always avoided him because of it too.

"Um why am I here?" said Naruto politely

Homura said, "Because you stole from the village. The scroll you stole held this villages secrets in it. Our most valuable and dangerous Jutsus. Sealing that scroll as you did is a traitorous act. One punishable by death."

Naruto hid it but he was terrified and Koharu said, "But given the fact you were a pawn and you caught the one behind the whole thing we're giving you a lenient punishment. We're not going to execute you. You're just going to get 300 lashes for stealing it."

"And another 100 for attacking a Ninja. It doesn't matter the reason you attacked a Chunin." Said Danzo who added, "Plus another 100 for getting another ninja injured. If you hadn't of gotten into that situation in the first place then Umino Iruka wouldn't have been injured protecting you."

Koharu said, "You were ordered to take the scroll and run away. And you stayed there instead and had to listen Mizuki instead."

Naruto understood and said, "Only the 500 lashes right? You're not gonna add on more for the fun of it?"

Homura said, "No Naruto we're not."

So Naruto was given the 500 lashes. He never made a sound either. Other than the grunts and the tears not a sound came out. He never asked them to stop nor did he scream or cry out. When done he was kept in the council chambers till they healed. They had placed a chakra inhibitor on him for it too. This kept the Kyuubi from being able to take the scars away as he normally did. When they were healed he was taken home where he just crashed in his bed.

Four days later was the ID pictures and interview and Naruto got up and went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned at what he saw looking back at him. He decided enough was enough. He had seen this village at its worst and he was tired of being a victim.

Naruto thought, _'Hey fox.'_

_***Yawn* what do you want boy? And no I can't remove those thrice damned scars from your back either.**_

'_Don't want you to. I want them as a reminder of everything that is wrong with this village. The Hokage absolved me and the Council held me accountable.'_ Thought Naruto as he added, _'Things are going to change in this village if I have any say in it. As for what I want is easy. I want a summons.'_

_***Water sloshing* Alright do these hand signs and only use your chakra. Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram.**_

Naruto did the hand signs and slammed his hand down and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

There was smoke then a wolf with fur as white as fresh fallen snow and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow with their own light. Upon his brow was a crescent moon outline like a smile with another solid black crescent moon facing left and one facing right flanking a bright purple gem that sat dead center. The wolf looked surprised and said, "You summoned me here?"

"Yes I did." Said Naruto smiling at the wolf, "Can I have access to your contract please?"

The wolf looked at him then disappeared and returned with another wolf that had silver fur and Golden eyes that glowed and held intelligence. Their left eye bore a scar through it _(A/N: Similar to the one Kakashi himself has over his eye.)_ and upon his brow were three crescent moons. The first was solid black and like a smile. The second was over that one and facing left was solid green. The third over lapped them both and faced right and was solid Purple. And he said, "You are the one who wishes to have our contract?"

"Yes sir I am." Said Naruto smiling again.

The Scared wolf said, "How is it you summoned my son in the first place child?"

"I used the summoning Jutsu is all." Said Naruto

The Wolf scented no lie and said, "We're clan specific brat."

"Which clan?" said Naruto smiling

"Uzumaki." Said the wolf

"Then it explains itself. I am Uzumaki Naruto son of Kushina Uzumaki and grandson of the Uzu Lord." Said Naruto politely

"That would do it." Said the wolf as he inclined his head and added, "I am the leader of our pack. My name is Moonrun."

Naruto inclined his own head and said, "Nice to meet you Moonrun."

The other wolf said, "I'm Wildheart."

Naruto inclined his head again and repeated the same phrase over and Moonrun said, "Other tribes use contracts we don't. Our summoner's get marked with our mark instead and can call us just by calling our name. No hand signs or chakra necessary after the mark is placed. Since you summoned Wildheart first he will be your personal summons and whose mark you bare."

"Thank you Moonrun." Said Naruto as he left them and he looked at him, "So how do you do the mark Wildheart?"

"Bare your arm for me." Said Wildheart

Naruto took off his jacket and knelt on the ground so he could reach it and Wildheart held his paw out and said, "Cut my paw hard enough to make it bleed."

Naruto did and said, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Said Wildheart as he placed his now bloody paw against Naruto's arm.

Naruto grunted and clenched his teeth because it burned like hell and when Wildheart removed his paw he said, "Done."

Naruto looked at his arm and saw a beautiful Wolf Paw print Tattoo in Charcoal black. And Wildheart said, "Is that all you wish of me Alpha?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "No actually come with me a moment."

Naruto went into another room and Wildheart snorted and said, "No offence Alpha but your den smells horrid."

Naruto laughed and said, "I know it'll be cleaned before you return promise that one. It's even making me sick to my stomach right now." When he turned around and said, "Do you know how to contact Jiraiya-sama?"

"Sorry Alpha." Said Wildheart

"How about the Mount Myoboku can you go there?" said Naruto

"That I can do Alpha." Said Wildheart

Naruto smiled and said, "Then can you take this to the Toads and ask them to pass it onto Jiraiya since he's their summoner?"

"Yes Alpha." Said Wildheart taking the scroll and leaving.

Naruto looked around and frowned before making several clones and said, "Clean I want this place spotless before I am out of the shower if not I will find a way to punish everyone of you."


	2. Picture ID

When he came out of the bathroom after his shower it was just as the last clone disappeared and he said, "Not bad they actually took me seriously."

Wildheart appeared and said, "Alpha?"

He looked at him and said, "Yes Wildheart."

He picked up the scroll he'd dropped and Naruto took it and he sat down on his freshly made bed and Wildheart said, "Alpha what happened to your back exactly?"

"I was given 500 lashes as a punishment. Don't worry it's not that bad." Said Naruto as he unrolled the scroll and read

_Naruto,_

_Nice to hear from you. Though I am curious how you got a summoning contract for wolves but not so much so I want an immediate answer. In regards to your request I have placed four Jutsus for you to use. The first is my Ranjishigami no Jutsu (Wild Lion's mane Technique)it will do as you want it too. The second is Kebari Senbon (Hair needle senbon). The third is Hari Jizo (Needle Jizo) it will wrap your hair around you and make it like a porcupine's quills. The fourth is derived from the third it's called Hari Jigoku (Needle Hell) it does the same thing but throws the hair out instead of wrapping it._

_I hope these help and if you need any more help just ask. I will gladly give it. I won't be in the village for a year but when I get there come look me up and I will see what I can teach you while I am there. _

_Your Godfather_

_Jiraiya of the Toads_

Naruto smiled and said, "Nice. So let's see if I can do this then shall we."

Naruto made the snake hand sign and focused his chakra and felt his scalp crawl before Wildheart gasped and said, "Your fur's growing longer Alpha."

Naruto stopped it and looked in the mirror in his bathroom and saw it was only shoulder length and he frowned before he repeated the Jutsu again and only stopped it once it was ankle length. He smiled then and ran a brush through it before binding it low on his head so it wasn't that far up and was still usable. He then made a clone and he ran off after placing a henge on himself of an unknown person. And Naruto came out and Wildheart said, "How come your double took the face of another Alpha?"

"I'm not well liked here in this village. So to keep from being thrown from a store my clone henged into someone else so that I could get what I wanted without having a problem." Said Naruto who headed for the kitchen, "You hungry Wildheart. I don't got much but you're welcome to what I do have though."

Wildheart saw how empty everything was and said, "No Alpha I can eat when I return home."

"You sure?" said Naruto looking at him

"I'm sure Alpha." Said Wildheart laying down on the floor instead

Naruto took a bowl and filled it with water from a jug and then placed it on the floor near him and as he pet his head he said, "Alright then but if you change your mind tell me."

Naruto took the bag of jerky from the shelf and opened it and filled a small bowl with some before returning it to the shelf and frowned before making another clone and having it dispel right away and then sat down at the table and said, "They retain memories. My clone that left henged will bring food back with him as well as what I sent him after."

When the clone returned he had several bags with him and he placed them down before dispelling and Naruto said, "Well then that was fun."

He put the groceries away where they belonged and unwrapped a large steak and covered it in herbs before charring the sides of it and placing it on a plate all cut up and placed it on the floor and scratched Wildheart's ears and said, "Go ahead and eat that. I know you declined cause I had so little here."

He took the bags and went into his room to change and when he came out again he had on a pair of black ANBU style pants. A mesh armor shirt over a bright orange tank top with a black hooded vest that stopped just below his rib cage _(A/n: Like Shikamaru's jacket does)_. The hood though was lined with peppered wolf fur, real wolf fur to his shock but he smiled none the less. The mesh armor was skin tight on him too because it was a size too small but the only one they had in stock. He also had on a pair of black fingerless metal backed gloves with Uzu no Kunai's village symbol on the back instead of Konoha's like most others. The clone had gotten them because of the symbol on the metal. His new black ninja sandals were in place as well. As was his new ninja belt and pouches filled with new equipment. He had an extra kunai pouch on his left leg and an extra shuriken pouch near it. His Hai-ate was wrapped around his right thigh instead of his head where it would normally be at. He walked out of the room and Wildheart saw him and said, "Wow you look cool Alpha."

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Thank you Wildheart." He went over and picked up the now empty plates and added, "Do you want to return home or come with me? I have to go take my Photo for my Ninja ID."

Wildheart stood up and said, "Then let's go get this picture done."

They walked down the street together and no one knew who they were. Naruto smiled to himself as he walked down the streets of Konoha to the Academy where he needed to get his picture taken and once there he entered the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto here for ID photo." Said Naruto politely

The man looked up and dropped his clipboard and said, "Naruto is that you seriously?"

"Alpha?" said Wildheart

Naruto merely pet his head and said, "It's fine Wildheart this is Hagane Kotetsu. He's a friend. And yes Tetsu it's me. I merely had a change is all."

"How'd your hair get so long so fast though?" said Kotetsu

"Jiraiya-sama's wild lion's mane Jutsu. Used it twice is all." Said Naruto smiling, "So is he busy or is he free?"

"Oh yeah go on up he's just finishing up with Uchiha." Said Kotetsu

Naruto was leaving up the stairs and said, "He can join me right?"

"Familiar?" said Kotetsu

"Personal summons." Said Naruto smiling

"I don't see why he can't. just explain it to the Hokage why he's there." Said Kotetsu

Naruto was going up and smiled at his idea and said, "Wildheart how big is your pack out of curiosity?"

"There are 10 of us total with me." Said Wildheart, "Why Alpha?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Go ask your father if he would like to join me. The whole pack."

Wildheart left and Naruto came up and leaned on the railing behind the photographer and Moonrun appeared and said, "What do you want to do exactly?"

"I have to take my picture for my Ninja ID. There isn't a rule for who can join you. The Inuzuka clan has dogs as familiars. And they join them. Kotetsu said if I explained it to the Hokage then Wildheart could join me. I thought since there are so few to your pack that you could all come and join me." Said Naruto smiling at him.

Moonrun thought about it and said, "Very well if you are sure Alpha."

"I am sure." Said Naruto

Moonrun left and returned with nine more and said, "You already know my son Wildheart. This is my mate Nightrun. And my daughter Treewhisper."

Nightrun was pure black with bright blue eyes like Wildheart's own. Upon her forehead was a pure white triple spiral design_(A/N: Think of the design on Derek Hale's back in Teen Wolf.)_and Treewhisper was ash grey with white blue eyes that and a Triquetra upon her head _(A/N: Charmed symbol.)._

Moonrun said, "These are my brothers Flameheart and Brushfire."

Flameheart was copper furred and royal purple eyed wolf who had a star with twin moons going through the left and right point and a moonstone in the center of the star. Brushfire was cool grey furred and Forest green eyed wolf that had a black circle with a white crescent moon on top of it.

Moonrun said, "These are my sisters Windsong and Starhaven."

Windsong was a fawn furred and storm grey eyed wolf with a Blue circle with twin red crescent moons flanking it facing left and right. Starhaven had medium champagne fur and amethyst eyes with twin dark magenta crescent moons that were back to back. One faced left and the other right.

Moonrun said, "And these are my nephews Silverstorm and Sunflame."

Silverstorm had storm grey fur and golden eyes. He bore a triple moon symbol. One moon was facing left one facing right and one facing down. All three had their backs facing and were gold in color. Sunflame had Raven black fur and Harvest orange eyes. He had a black pentagram flanked by twin black crescent moons facing left and right.

Naruto smiled and said, "Nice to meet you all."

They all said, "Nice to meet you as well Alpha."

Wildheart went over to him and Naruto scratched his ears much to their shock and Naruto said, "What?"

"It's just none of our other summoners touched us Alpha." Said Moonrun

Naruto frowned and then smiled before he actually spread the affection around. He made sure they all got pet and scratched as much as they wanted. When the man was done he said, "Alright which brat are you?"

Naruto stood up and said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke looked at him and he said, "Problem Uchiha?"

"Didn't recognize you without the bright orange jumpsuit." Said Sasuke as he was leaving, "Like the new look better dobe."

Naruto smirked and said, "Thanks Teme."

He went over and got ready. He had planned on standing but decided it would be better to be crouched near his pack. So he crouched and they all took their places according to their own ranks and the photo guy said, "Alright then."

When it was done he said, "Alright give me a moment and I will have it printed out for you to take to the Hokage for your meeting."

"Yes sir thank you." Said Naruto smiling at him


	3. Meeting my team

When he was done with the picture Naruto went to do his interview. Moonrun had a conversation with the pack and since they weren't all that safe back in their own home with their home collapsing like it was they decided to stay with Naruto in his world instead.

Iruka said, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto walked in and everyone fell silent. Behind him came ten wolves the biggest being Moonrun who was hip high on Naruto and they all came in with him and laid on the ground around him as he sat in the chair and Iruka in shock said, "Naruto?"

"Hello Iruka-sensei. Here's my picture." Said Naruto handing the envelope to Moonrun who had taken it up to the desk before coming back and sitting near him with his head on his lap.

Naruto was petting Moonrun and said, "Kotetsu said, It was alright so long as I explained it if asked."

Hiruzen opened the envelope and took out the picture and saw Naruto crouched on the ground with the 10 Wolves around him and Hiruzen said, "Who are your friends exactly Naruto?"

Naruto placed a hand on their head respectively as they sat there and said, "They are Silverstorm, Sunflame, Windsong, Starhaven, Flameheart, Brushfire, Treewhisper, And Wildheart." He placed his hands on the last two there. One was pure black furred with bright blue eyes and the other was Silver with Golden eyes with a scar over the left one. He added, "These are Nightrun and Moonrun the Alpha Female and Alpha Male of the Moon Wolf Pack."

They were shocked that he remembered all their names and Hiruzen said, "And how long have they been living with you Naruto?"

"I only just got them Sir." Said Naruto shocking them all

Hiruzen was more shocked at the respectful behavior and said, "Since when do you call me Sir Naruto?"

He found a blade to his neck and said, "Kage if you wish to have kids with your new wife at any point in the future I suggest getting that blade away from my throat. Because if you haven't noticed I have a blade against your groin and you'll die way before I will trust me on that one."

Kage smiled under his mask and said, "It's Uzumaki sir. Only he knew I had recently been married and only he could get a blade that close to me like that."

Kage moved away again and Naruto put his blade away again and said, "I was being respectful Gramps but if you prefer I be disrespectful in front of others then so be it."

Hiruzen inclined his head and said, "So where did you find your new friends exactly?"

Moonrun looked at Naruto who smiled at him and Moonrun said, "My family and I are Summons Elder."

This shocked everyone and another official said, "How did you summon them exactly Uzumaki? You need a contract to do that."

"The Moon Pack are the Uzumaki clan Summons. They only answer to someone from my Mother's clan." Said Naruto smiling, "I merely did the summoning jutsu is all and Wildheart here arrived and went to get his father Moonrun who allowed me the verbal contract."

Wildheart said, "Kotetsu-san said it was alright if I joined him in the picture and Alpha decided that we all would join him since there are just the ten of us."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "I'll allow it since it's really nothing more than the Inuzuka do for their own photos."

The other official said, "Anything else you want to have added to your record?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Nothing except I can do Jiraiya-sama's Wild lion mane jutsu. Which is why my hair is as long as it is now."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "I thought that was the reason behind that. Alright then if that is all then you may go."

Naruto got up and bowed before walking out the door only to run right into Konohamaru who held a Kunai in his hand and he hefted the brat up and said, "I'm hijacking Saru Gramps."

He left the hallway as Konohamaru protested and once alone Naruto said, "Alright brat what's the big idea huh?"

He went onto a huge speech and Naruto merely crouched down and said, "Alright you want to beat The old man?"

"Yes." Said Konohamaru stomping his foot

Naruto said, "Alright then listen up cause this is huge."

Konohamaru leaned closer and Naruto in a very slow exaggerated voice said, "Train."

Konohamaru said, "Train?"

"Yep train until you feel like you're going to drop dead. I trained myself to exhaustion to get where I am. And you know what I can take Gramps in a one on one fight and end in a draw if I wanted to ask for a spar with him." Said Naruto shocking the wolves and Konohamaru

"Really?" said Konohamaru

"Yep and that's just Taijutsu. So train and train until you can't anymore." Said Naruto

Konohamaru said, "Will you help me please?"

Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair and said, "You bet. So let's get you started ok."

Konohamaru and Naruto went around from store to store. He'd gotten him some decent clothes to wear, weapons for training, and weights as well. He knew what he was doing too. He set him up with simple exercises to do and even joined him in everything he did. When the day ended Konohamaru was so exhausted he literally dropped from exhaustion.

Naruto walked through the village with his wolves and Konohamaru in his arms asleep and when he came to the Tower where Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was he went up to the office and said, "Can I go in please?"

The secretary said, "Yeah go ahead."

Naruto went in and said, "Hey Gramps. I'm just dropping off Saru. He passed out."

Hiruzen drew from his pipe and said, "Passed out from what exactly Naruto?"

"Exhaustion. He asked me to help him train. I did. He's currently wearing 50 Lbs weights on his arms and legs. I had him run 20 laps around the village parameter and then do normal exercises and Taijutsu stances." Said Naruto smiling, "In other words I pulled a Gai-sensei."

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Oh is he gonna be cursing you tomorrow."

"Oh I know and it's all so he can beat you too." Said Naruto smiling, "Sides I doubt Ebisu is teaching him anything except book stuff anyway. So I'll do the physical half. I'm better at it."

The for the rest of the two weeks it was the same for him. Get up early meet Konohamaru at the Tower they take off running the village and doing their normal morning routine. Except that day. Naruto was on his way to the Academy. It was the day of team placements. He went past a poor disguise and said, "I know your there Saru. You have it sideways."

Saru swore and said, "I thought I had it straight that time."

"Find the little rings. Those are the top it's to hold onto it so it's smooth. Most teachers don't explain that part." Said Naruto

"Ah ok makes sense." Said Konohamaru as he ran after him, "So what's for today?"

"Got team placements today runt." Said Naruto smiling, "I'm a Genin now."

Konohamaru looked down and said, "That means your gonna be super busy."

Naruto ruffled his hair and said, "Not too busy to train my best student I won't be."

Konohamaru laughed and said, "I am your only student boss."

Once to the Academy they went in and Naruto saw them all and said, "Come on I want you to show you something while I wait for my teacher."

They went over to the front wall and Naruto said, "Watch this."

He placed his foot on the wall and walked right up it shocking the whole room and once on the ceiling Konohamaru said, "Oh that is so awesome boss." He jumped around and said, "Show me how to do that?"

Naruto cut the chakra from his feet and fell to the floor only to flip himself at the last minute and land on his feet and said, "Alright Saru lay on the floor."

Konohamaru did and Naruto said place your foot on the wall as high as you can where it is still flat and your leg is straight."

He did and Naruto said, "Now channel chakra in it till you feel it stick. Then hold it there till you count to a hundred in your head. And I mean saying one, one thousand and so on. Then place your other foot up and make it stick and then do the same thing and count to a hundred. Then walk up the wall and keep the chakra continuous don't release it and try to find it. Too much and you'll blast off and too little and you'll slide off. Think you can do that?"

Konohamaru said, "You got it boss. I'm gonna have this done in no time you watch."

Naruto laughed and said, "Alright runt. We'll I'm going to go sit in a seat so you be careful I don't want to explain to Grandpa Saru how you got a concussion and a cracked skull…" He paused for a second, "For the fourth time in the week you've been training with me."

"Yeah he was pretty mad the first time. Then angry the second time. And pissed the third time. He'll murder you if that happens again." Said Konohamaru

"I know so be careful." Said Naruto smiling, "I happen to like my life for the most part anyway."

He sat down and put his legs up as he took out a scroll and started reading it and Kiba said, "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto snorted and said, "Uchiha do you want to tell the brain dead Inuzuka who I am please?"

Sasuke snorted and said, "Good insult Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked and said, "Thank you I do try."

Both Sakura and Ino at once said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at them and said, "That would be my given name yes girls. Now is there something you need or can I go back to my Jutsu scroll that I got from my Godfather last week?"

"You look different." Said Ino in shock

"Of course I do Ino. That is the point is it not. We are Ninja now and have to take this seriously. We are not in the academy anymore and can lose our lives on missions. Besides before I had to placate the idiots that live here. I have my Hai-ate now and I no longer have to worry about what others think of me." Said Naruto as he turned back around, "So I'm not hiding behind a weak prankster mask anymore."

Konohamaru slammed into the ground with a groan and Naruto said, "Not enough Chakra and you lost your concentration Saru. Pay attention to what you're doing."

"Yes boss sorry." Said Konohamaru as he got back into position, "I almost had it I was halfway up the wall."

Naruto said, "Almost only counts in horseshoes. Give me that excuse again and you'll run 50 laps before I let you continue doing this."

Konohamaru gulped and said, "Yes boss sorry won't do it again."

Kiba said, "Lighten up Uzumaki he's just a kid."

"Who has a very large name to live up to. And very large shoes to fill." Said Naruto as he read the scroll.

Shikamaru yawned and said, "Alright since no one else is going to say it I will but just know this is troublesome. Who is he exactly?"

"That is Sarutobi Konohamaru he is the Third Hokage's grandson." Said Naruto as he made a cross seal and fifteen clones appeared and went to the other side of the room to work on the jutsu he'd just been reading.

"OK sense when can you make Bunshins." Said Sakura

"Those aren't Bunshins. Those are Kage Bunshins. They are shadow clones. Shadow clones are solid clones not illusions and they retain memory that's why their doing the jutsu I was just reading about. Plus the Jutsu is a Jonin level Jutsu too because of the requirements. I can spam them like their candy. I have a mid Chunin to high Jonin level chakra reserve." Said Naruto as he put the scroll away and watched Konohamaru work.

When ten minutes had passed his clones all dispelled themselves and Naruto got up and went over before he ran through the seals Tiger-Horse-Boar-Ram-Rat-Snake and even Konohamaru was watching as his hair spiked and then wrapped around himself and he killed the chakra and smiled and said, "That's the last one on the list."

He walked over to Iruka's desk and took a piece of parchment and wrote something and said, "Wildheart."

They wondered who he meant when a wolf appeared out of nowhere and said, "Yes Alpha what can I do for you?"

"Can you take this to Gama-sama and have him give it to my Godfather please?" said Naruto giving him the scroll

"Got it Alpha be right back." Said Wildheart as he left with the scroll

Naruto looked at them and said, "What I have a summoning contract for wolves."

"You didn't do hand signs though." Said Sakura as she sat down

"Of course not. It's a verbal contract and before you ask Inuzuka no I can get you on it." Said Naruto as he sat on Iruka's desk.

"How come exactly? I don't want it I'm just curious as to why not." Said Kiba

"Because it is a clan contract. You don't carry My families blood you can't sign it." Said Naruto, "It is the Uzumaki clan contract. So only someone from my Mother's clan can use them."

Just then the wolf came back and said, "Alpha he says he'll send more with one of his own. He says it's quite a large scroll."

Naruto laughed and said, "Must be a lot of Jutsus then or just a lot of stuff."

Naruto scratched Wildheart's ears and then had a brilliant idea and said, "Akamaru would you like to play with Wildheart for a while? I'm sure your bored sitting here."

Akamaru barked at Kiba and he laughed and said, "Yeah go ahead."

Akamaru ran over to them and Wildheart said, "Well hello Akamaru."

They started playing around on the ground and Nightrun appeared and said, "Ah that's where he went too."

Naruto smiled and said, "Hello Nightrun. And Wildheart went to take a letter to my Godfather for me. And now he's playing with Inuzuka's familiar Akamaru."

Nightrun went over to Naruto who slid off the desk to sit on the floor only to have her lay down in his lap and he scratched her ears and he smiled and said, "Moonrun you and the others can come too you know."

They were shocked when eight more arrived and came to lie down near Naruto who paid attention to all of them. Treewhisper ran over and joined Akamaru and Wildheart as did Silverstorm and Sunflame. Naruto laughed as they rolled around on the floor playing. Konohamaru said, "Boss."

Naruto looked up and said, "Nice job Saru. Now walk back down and then turn around and walk to the ceiling and back down again five times. You don't have to step on the ceiling this time."

"Kay boss." Said Konohamaru smiling

Naruto actually shocked them when he joined the pups but with the older Wolves which got the four smaller pups and Akamaru to join in as well. When Iruka came in Naruto's hood was over his head and he said, "Inuzuka."

"What Sensei?" said Kiba from his spot

Iruka looked and sighed as he said, "Sorry Kiba. Naruto will you stop fighting with your summons please."

Naruto stopped and said, "Playing Sensei. We're playing not fighting."

"Alright then can you please stop mock fighting with them then." Said Iruka

"Alright Sensei." Said Naruto standing up again and looking at Konohamaru, "How many you on Saru?"

"Last one Boss. Only got to finish going up then turn around and come back down." Said Konohamaru

"Ok." Said Naruto, "When you're done sit down and eat half of one of those bars I gave you."

"Got it boss." Said Konohamaru

Iruka looked at him and said, "You have him doing the Tree Walking exercise."

"Yeah why?" said Naruto

"Nothing just impressed really is all." Said Iruka, "I mean he's 8 years old and already doing it very well."

"And while wearing 200 Lbs of extra weight too." Said Naruto smiling, "He has 50 Lbs on each arm and each leg."

They were shocked and when he got done Konohamaru sat down and took out a bar and broke it in half and ate it as he caught a bottle of water from Naruto who said, "Drink it. It'll help."

Iruka said, "Alright then take your seats." They all found seats to sit in, "As of today you are all Ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are Genin, first level ninjas. All Genin will be grouped into three man squads. All the squads will be lead by Jonin, an elite ninja. We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities. So that's how we set them up."

Everyone took in what he said and he said, "Alright team one is…" after several teams he said, "Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team nine is in circulation still and Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Alright you Jonin teachers will be here in an hour. So you have an hour break for lunch. Come back here to the room."

When they left Naruto said, "Saru 50 reps."

"Got it boss." Said Konohamaru as he dropped to the ground and started doing pushups.

They watched him do the 50 then do 50 sit ups, and 50 pull ups. They even watched him flip to his hands and do 50 handstand pushups. And Sakura said, "How in the hell can he do that?"

When Konohamaru flipped back having finished his 50 said, "That's nothing should see boss do them."

He started doing 50 squat thrusts and Kiba said, "You can do that?"

"What the handstand pushups?" said Naruto from his spot

"Yeah." Said Kiba

"Yeah and a lot more than 50 of them." said Naruto

Ino smirked and said, "Prove it dead last."

Naruto merely put his food down and then brushed his hands off and removed his vest jacket and laid it on the floor before stretching his muscles and then flipping onto his hands and going up on his fingertips then taking one hand away and placing it behind his back. He then lifted himself up on his fingertip and then was only on one finger as he did them. He started counting out loud as he said, " 1…2…3…4…5…" several moments later he was saying, "50…51…52…53…54…55…" just as Konohamaru finished his sets Naruto was saying, "95…96…97…98…99…100…" when their hour was up he was saying, "995…996…997…998…999…1000."

He flipped up and merely rolled his shoulders and looked at Ino and said, "Proven it yet Ino-chan."

Ino was in awe and Sasuke snorted then cracked up and said, "Oh man their speechless. Praise Kami. I thought I would never see the day."

Naruto smirked and took his coat from Treewhisper and put it back on and said, "Well just remember we're stuck with Sakura till we make Chunin."

Sasuke looked at him as he headed inside and said, "You just had to bring me down didn't you Dobe."

When they went inside Naruto said, "Alright Saru you ready for your next exercise?"

"You bet boss." Said Konohamaru excited.

Naruto unsealed roses that weren't bloomed yet and took one and tossed it to Hinata who caught it and said, "Can you demonstrate for me Hinata-Chan? I still tend to burst mine into flames more often than not."

Hinata smiled and said, "Of course Naru-kun."

There was no stutter and no blush present and went up to them and crouched down to Konohamaru's level and said, "Watch." She held the flower and they all saw it bloom for her, "Cool right?"

"That's awesome." Said Konohamaru, "How'd you do that?"

"I channeled my chakra into the flower. The chakra makes the petals bloom. Too much chakra does as Naruto said burst it into flames and not enough chakra doesn't do anything to it." Said Hinata handing him another one, "You try."

Konohamaru tried it and got one row to bloom before it burst into flames and he swore and Hinata smiled and said, "You did well. Better than Naruto did when I showed it to him. His first flower caught fire."

"And burned down a quarter mile of a field too if I remember correctly." Said Naruto sheepishly

Hinata giggled and said, "3 miles radius of training field 5 actually Naruto."

"Still better than me." Said Naruto smiling, "Thank you for showing him what it's supposed to do."

"Welcome Naruto. Just keep practicing and you'll get it." Said Hinata smiling as she went back to her spot.

When Kurenai and Asuma came in Konohamaru had gotten all but the center bloomed before it burst into flames and he said, "Damn it."

Asuma saw heard him and said, "Konohamaru."

He looked up and said, "Hey Uncle Asuma. How come you're here?"

"He's here to pick up Team 10. He asked for the InoShikaCho team. He's being lazy." Said Naruto

"I am not." Said Asuma

"Yes you are. You want a team that is known to work well together. Their father's have the same team so their formation works. It is minimum work necessary since most of their training will be done by their fathers not you." Said Naruto smiling, "Sorry Uncle Asu but it's true."

Asuma in shock said, "Naruto!"

He smiled and got up from Iruka's desk and hugged him and said, "Been a while huh Uncle."

Asuma returned it and said, "You're huge."

He laughed and said, "That's what happens when you leave for 10 years."

"True." Said Asuma who looked at Konohamaru, "What are you doing kiddo?"

"Trying to make the rose bloom with chakra only." Said Naruto, "It's a Hyuuga chakra control exercise. Hinata taught it to me and I am teaching him."

"Why though?" said Asuma, "And does dad know?"

"Yep." Said Naruto who said, "Saru show him what else I taught you to do today."

Konohamaru laughed and said, "Watch this Uncle."

He walked right up the wall and stood on the ceiling and Asuma said, "You taught him the tree walking exercise."

"Yep only took him 30 minutes to get it too. He was done before Iruka-sensei arrived to announce teams." Said Naruto smiling, "He's a fast learner. Want the real kicker."

"What?" said Asuma

"He has on 200 extra Lbs. I got him wearing 50 Lb weights." Said Naruto who said, "Let go."

Konohamaru killed his chakra and flipped only to land on his feet and crouched to lessen the impact as Naruto had down when he'd done it and said, "Anything else you want me to show Uncle Boss?"

"No Saru go back to your lessons." Said Naruto

Konohamaru went back to his flowers and Asuma said, "Your training my nephew?"

"He only has Ebisu training him. And that man is incompetent. I don't know how he is an elite trainer when he sucks at ninja work. He's telling him he can fast track him to Hokage but all he's doing is teaching him history and politics. All Saru is going to get after his training is maybe a council position not the Kage hat." Said Naruto, "And I know that's all he's teaching him cause I snuck into his classes once. Not a damn thing there that's useful. He'd learn more from tree then he would from that man. He's a glorified babysitter and I use that term loosely."

Asuma said, "I will inform father and have him evaluate him then." He looked at the teams, "Team 10 come with me." He looked at Konohamaru, "Don't train too hard brat."

"Got it Uncle." Said Konohamaru

Naruto smirked and said, "Uncle Can I bum a pack please? I'm gonna be stuck here for three hours I am not doing that flying cold no way no how."

Asuma laughed and tossed it over his shoulder and said, "Not giving you the flame brat."

Naruto caught it and said, "Got my own. Thanks."

Kurenai looked at Naruto as he pushed the window open and sat in it and tapped a pack and she said, "I don't even want to ask when you started that Uzumaki."

"When I was 7." Said Naruto politely as he pulled one from the pack and flicked something.

Kurenai watched as he blew the smoke out the window and said, "Least you're nice enough to blow it outside."

"Of course Iruka-sensei would kill me if I smoked in here." Said Naruto, "This doesn't count. I am keeping it mostly outside."

Kiba said, "Iruka knew this?"

"Yes I know he smokes." Said Iruka as he grabbed papers, "Keep that thing outside Naruto."

"I am honest. It only comes in here for me to draw on otherwise it's outside the window." Said Naruto as he drew from it and put his hand outside again.

"Fine but if I smell it in here later your cleaning the whole academy without clones or chakra." Said Iruka, "For a month."

He said, "Yes Sensei." Then turned and blew the smoke outside, "Promise I'll use a futon jutsu and make sure it's all gone before I leave today."

"Better." Said Iruka as he left the room.

Kurenai said, "Ok note to self don't piss off Umino Iruka."

"Oh that's not pissed. That's annoyed. Pissed scares Anko and Ibiki shitless." Said Naruto as he drew from it

Kurenai shuddered and said, "Team 8 with me. Thanks for the warning."

They left and Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei is always late. So do you two want to stay here and wait for him or do you want to go track him down?"

"Track him down would be better." Said Sakura, "But this village is huge."

Naruto put the cigarette out and said, "Flameheart go find Kakashi Hatake. He has a summoning contract with Ninken if it helps."

"What's he look like?" said Flameheart

"Silver gravity defying hair, Hai-ate over left eye, and face mask. Oh and always has a perverted novel in his face." Said Naruto

Konohamaru said, "Boss on your six."

Naruto smirked and then flicked a Kunai toward Kakashi who caught it and Naruto did the seal backwards and said, "Nice of you to join us Sensei."

"You reversed Hirashined me." Said Kakashi in awe

"Yes I did and without my father's jutsu too." Said Naruto smiling, "It's really easy actually want me to explain it to you?"

"Please." Said Kakashi, "Took your father four years to come up with that jutsu."

"Don't see why. It's just the shunshin jutsu with lightening chakra instead of normal chakra." Said Naruto shrugging

Kakashi face palmed and said, "You replicated your father's signature jutsu and did it in the most simplistic way there is."

Naruto smirked and said, "What can I say I'm smart."

When they were leaving Naruto said, "Wait a minute."

He ran through seals and said, "Fuuton: Reppushou."

They were shocked when the wind increased in the room and then shot everything out the window again knocking it closed and he said, "Done."

Kakashi snorted and said, "You turned a violent jutsu into a harmless one."

They were up on the roof and Kakashi said, "Alright introductions. Pinky you first."

"Wouldn't it be better if you went First Sensei so we know what we're supposed to do." Said Sakura

He said, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like a great many things and I dislike something's as well. And I don't feel like telling you my dreams."

Moonrun growled in his language, _doesn't feel like sharing much does he Alpha._

_Apparently not. Go asked the old man for his file for me. I want to shock him._ Growled Naruto to him

Moonrun left the roof top and came back with a file and Naruto read it all while Kakashi wasn't watching and then put it under Moonrun's stomach and said, "Hatake Kakashi Nin Id Number 009720. Blood type 0 born September 15th. Son of Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang. Genin age 5 Chunin age 6. On team 7 under Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash and Yondaime Hokage. Team mates were Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. 197 d-ranks, 190 c-ranks, 414 b-ranks, 298 a-ranks, 42 s-ranks. Became a Jonin during the third shinobi war against Iwa. Was placed in charge of their mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge where Rin was taken hostage prompting the two remaining members to rescue her. Lost eye to Iwa soldier in place of Obito who obtained his Sharingan during the fight. The remaining Iwa soldier collapsed the cave they were in prompting Obito to save Kakashi at the cost of his own life and Kakashi gaining the Sharingan from Obito which is permanently active and hidden under your Hai-ate unless in use. He was later placed in ANBU when Rin was killed. And was retired from ANBU 5 years ago after the Uchiha massacre so that he didn't go insane like Itachi did since they were both young when they entered the forces. Kakashi is known in the bingo books as Copy Ninja Hatake, Sharingan Kakashi, and Hero of the Sharingan, cold blooded Kakashi, friend killer Kakashi, and Kakashi of a thousand Jutsus. He is the man who has learned over a thousand Jutsus."

Kakashi looked at him in awe and said, "How in the hell do you know all that?"

Naruto smirked and reached under Moonstar and said, "I got it from your ninja file duh."

Kakashi snatched it and Naruto busted up with his pack and he said, "I'm sorry Sensei but do know the Sandaime does know I have it. He gave me it actually. I sent Moonrun to him when you gave a crappy introduction. Oh and your known for being chronically late to everything but really important missions, standing at the memorial stone for hours on end, and reading porn in public which would be that orange book your holding."

"Your turn pinky." Said Kakashi

"I'm Haruno Sakura…" said Sakura and everything after that revolved around Sasuke.

"Alright broody your turn." Said Kakashi thinking one thing, _'Lovely a fan girl.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke…" said Sasuke and everything he said revolved around reviving his clan and killing his brother.

"Alright blonde know it all your turn." Said Kakashi thinking, _'Lovely an avenger.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends the few I have. I like Grandpa Saru and his family, the owner and his daughter at the Ichiraku ramen shop, Iruka-sensei, I like ramen." Said Naruto smiling before he pet Moonrun's head, "I love my Wolf Pack. I dislike foul mouthed people who are too blind to tell a scroll from the kunai sealed in it. My hobbies are reading, making seals, pulling elaborate pranks that even the ANBU can't figure out, playing Shogi with Nara-san, playing Kunai tag with the crazy snake lady I call a sister. Training with Ibiki-san. Who holds the Name Uncle." Making Kakashi pale slightly, "Training Saru-kun over there. And training with Gai-sensei and Rock Lee."

Kakashi gulped and said, "You train with Gai and his best student?"

"Yep all the time actually." Said Naruto smiling, "So I know you have a summoning contract with Ninken Sensei."

Kakashi snorted and said, "I heard."

He surprised them by doing the seals and then a pack of dogs arrived and he said, "This is my current team candidates."

The pug looked at them and then said, "You got a blonde Inuzuka."

"That's Naruto Pukken." Said Kakashi

Pukken looked at him and said, "Whoa have you changed pup."

Naruto laughed and said, "Nice to see you too."

Kakashi said, "These are Pukken, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko."

Naruto merely pet Moonrun's head and Kakashi said, "Who are yours brat?"

Naruto said, "These are Alpha Moonrun his mate Nightrun. Their son Wildheart. Their daughter Treewhisper. Moonrun's brothers Flameheart and Brushfire. His sisters Windsong and Starhaven. And His nephews Silverstorm and Sunflame. They are the Uzumaki Moon Wolf Pack."

Pukken in awe said, "We had thought you had all died when your whole plan collapsed to nothingness."

"Nope we came here to be with our Alpha. It was safer here then there plus he's nicer than our other Alphas have been to us. He actually remembers our names, is affectionate, and even makes sure we have actual food and not that crappy dog food we used to get if we were fed while here." Said Moonrun

Naruto pet his fur and said, "That's because you're my friends' not just animals I summon to do what I want."

Kakashi said, "So their summons then?"

"Yep verbal contract though not paper." Said Naruto smiling, "And they're a clan contract just as your Ninken are."

Kakashi said, "Alright then meet me at field 7 tomorrow at 5am and don't eat breakfast you'll puke."

With that he left in a shunshin jutsu and Naruto said, "Konohamaru come on let's go."

He stood up and started to leave with him and Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun…"

"No." said Sasuke, "Leave me alone."

He was leaving when Naruto grabbed his wrist and he looked at him and said, "What dobe?"

Naruto indicated with his head and Sasuke looked back to see Sakura who looked to be near tears and he whispered, "What harm is having one meal with her?"

Sasuke went to make a comment when he said, "Just explain that it's as friends nothing more. If your nicer to her and tell her what annoys you in a nice manner then she may change it and she might take her training seriously."

Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine but if this was a horrid idea I am going to make you pay for it tomorrow dobe."

He walked over and said, "Sakura?"

She looked at him and he said, "Would you like to go get something from Akimichi's with me?" He saw the squeal coming and said, "As friends though. I am not looking for anything serious right now."

Sakura smiled anyway and stood up as she said, "Yes."

They left the roof and Konohamaru said, "That was nice of you boss."

"Well she's been trying for 5 years to get him to notice her and he brushes her off the same every time. It's annoying especially because unlike the other fan girls he has Sakura actually loves him. And he can't see that though so a little push can't hurt." Said Naruto

"No it can't." said Nightrun, "Especially when he's too blind to see what he has right in front of him."


	4. Genin Test

When the next day came Naruto set Konohamaru up with Gai and his team to train with. He went to Training field 7. He was there twirling a Kunai when the other two arrived. Naruto smiled at them and chuckled when they both yawned.

"Oh shut up baka." Said Sakura annoyed

"Sorry Sakura-Chan it's just amusing to see both of you so tired." Said Naruto smiling

"And like you're not." Sakura shot back, "You're no better off then we are."

"Actually Sakura-Chan I am wide awake. Have been since false dawn actually." Said Naruto as he took out a scroll, "I'm always up at false dawn. Have been for as long as I can remember. Even at the Orphanage I was the first one up and the last one down at night."

Sasuke was taken aback by this and said, "How come exactly?"

"As I said I have a lot of chakra. I have a mutated version of the Akimichi blood limit I think. Everything I eat is turned into chakra so I have very little to use for anything else my body needs. This means I need to eat larger meals than you two would to accommodate this. Plus I have a hyper healing ability." Said Naruto

"What's that exactly?" said Sakura as she yawned

Naruto held out his hand and said, "Cut my hand I need blood to open this scroll anyway and I'll show you."

Sasuke did it for him and Naruto placed a bloody handprint on the scroll and opened it showing two bento boxes and then turned his hand over and they both saw the deep gushing gash in his hand heal instantly without leaving a single trace it was there to begin with except the bloody hand which Naruto used water to wash off and show them. He said, "This is a hyper healing ability. My body can take more damage than yours can. Wounds that would hinder your movement are mere nesciences to me and fatal injuries to yourselves would only be no different than a cut would be to you two."

They were shocked and Sakura said, "Bull shit."

"The night of graduation Mizuki revealed himself as a traitor. You've both heard this right?" said Naruto

"Yeah Ino was talking about it. She said a boy and Iruka were almost killed because of him." Said Sakura

"I'm the boy Sakura. It's how I earned my Hai-ate and learned the Shadow clone jutsu. He used my access to the Sandaime's office to steal a scroll full of forbidden jutsu. I learned my clones from that. Iruka was injured protecting me because I was too shocked to more right away. I'm the one who caught Mizuki sensei. I overwhelmed him with clones and kicked his ass for trying to kill Iruka." Said Naruto

"And the point dobe?" said Sasuke

Naruto removed his vest after standing up and pulling his shirts over his head then turning around showing them his back and said, "The Hokage absolved me of the crime saying I couldn't be held responsible for following my teacher's orders. The Village elders didn't think the same thing. They whipped me 300 times for stealing the scroll and 100 more times for attacking a Chuunin no matter the reason for it. And another 100 for getting another Nin hurt. I was given 200 additional lashes on top of the 300 I had been charged with for being a traitor to the village for attacking Mizuki and protecting Iruka and for Iruka protecting me from Mizuki and getting a Fuma Shuriken to the back. I was in the council chambers with a chakra inhibitor on so it limited my healing for two hours before I was released to go home." He returned his shirts and looked at them, "It took me 2 hours to heal from receiving 500 lashes. You two would've been laid up if not dead after receiving that. Or you'd both be crippled."

"Why crippled?" said Sasuke hiding his shock at seeing something so horrid.

"Because the whip broke my back three times. If it wasn't for my super human healing I'd be paralyzed from just under my diaphragm down permanently." Said Naruto calmly

They were shocked and Naruto handed them both a box and said, "I made you guys some breakfast. I knew you wouldn't eat like Sensei suggested. I unfortunately had to eat or I'd end up with my stomach trying to eat itself."

They took them and said, "Thank you."

"Welcome." Said Naruto smiling, "So to get back on the topic I end up with an influx of chakra every morning at false dawn that wakes me up. Plus any control I get the day before is lost because my chakra reserve has grown. Uzumaki have the most chakra of all the ninja in the world."

"That's kind of scary when you think about it." Said Sakura

"Wait so that's why you jump around so much? You have too much chakra and it makes you fidgety." Said Sasuke

"Exactly." Said Naruto smiling as he sat down with them, "So anything else you want to know about me by chance?"

Sakura knew this was probably gonna be a sore subject but said, "When did you become an orphan exactly? I mean everyone knew Sasuke was but that was a shock to hear you were too."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I've always been one Sakura. I've never had parents. I had some mind you obviously but I never knew them. So in a way I'm both grateful and Jealous of Sasuke."

"Explain?" said Sasuke looking at him.

"I'm grateful because I don't remember them. I don't know what it is I've lost." Said Naruto looking at him, "But I'm jealous of you because you remember what it is you lost. You know what it's like to have parents. To get sick and have your mom take care of you or to get hurt and have her fuss of you. I've never had any of that ever. "

Sasuke had to admit that made sense and he said, "I can see that actually. So I guess I'm with you just backward."

Sakura looked at her food and said, "Naruto if you've been alone all this time. Who taught you to cook and take care of yourself? You had to have someone teach you."

"I had ANBU guards growing up. I'm not well liked in this village if you remember correctly Sakura-Chan your parents used to tell you to stay away from me. Called me a Monster." Said Naruto looking at her

"Yeah they did and do call you that. My mother wasn't happy when I told her I was on your team." Said Sakura who frowned.

"She gave you something to give me huh?" said Naruto amused

"A letter." Said Sakura showing it to him

Naruto took it and opened it and read,

_Fox,_

_ You listen to me well. I don't like you. I hate you even. But you are on my babies' team. That can't be changed I tried several times already. So you listen to me if anything happens to my little girl I don't care if she gets killed by her own jutsu I will hold you personally responsible and I will hunt you down like the monster you are and kill you with my bare hands. You have been warned._

_Haruno Mebuki_

Sasuke said, "Do I even want to ask?"

"Just a death threat. Told me if Sakura died even if she exploded herself with a Jutsu she failed she'd personally hold me responsible and hunt me down like the monster I am and kill me with her bare hands." Said Naruto chuckling before burning the letter with a burst of chakra, "No worries like she could."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Said Sakura

"Don't be she's just being protective. I can see it and understand it. Even if she only sees the Kunai instead of the scroll." Said Naruto smiling

"What does that mean exactly?" said Sasuke, "You said ask what we wanted to know so I am. You mentioned this same analogy yesterday."

Naruto merely held his upraised knees with his arms and was looking at the Memorial stone not far from them and said, "What do you know of the Nine-tails attack?"

"The Yondaime killed it but died doing so." Said Sakura

"We were taught this dobe." Said Sasuke

"I was sent out during that section Teme." Said Naruto not taking his eyes off the stone, "And that is a lie. The Yondaime didn't die killing the fox. You can't kill a creature of chakra."

"So what happened then?" said Sasuke

"He sealed it into a newborn baby." Said Naruto looking at the monument, "My mother Kushina housed the fox after the Shodai's wife Mito. When I was born the seal my mother had to hold the fox was weakened and a masked man attacked them. He killed the Third's wife and kidnapped me. He tried to kill me but my father saved me. Only to realize the man placed explosive tags on the blanket I was wrapped in. So my father used his Hirashin jutsu to get us out of there. The safe house exploded just as my father and I escaped. The man took my mother with him before the explosion. He released the nine-tails putting it under a Genjutsu." He sighed, "A sharingan induced Genjutsu to be exact." That shocked Sasuke greatly, "My father left me alone in another safe house and went to save my mother. He left us together and confronted the Masked Uchiha. He defeated him to a point and made him flee and managed to release the fox. But it still attacked the village to which it had been summoned to by the man. My father used his Hirashin jutsu and transported it out of the village with Gamabunta's help. He took him to the safe house my mother and I were at. My mother used her chakra chains to keep the fox bound in the area and my father…" He never took his eyes off the fourth's face, "Namikaze, Minato the Yondaime Hokage used the death god sealing technique to seal the nine-tails into the only person he could trust with such a task…" he looked at them then, "His own newborn son, me. He sealed the Fox's Yin chakra into himself and just as this was done the fox realized what was happening and tried to stop them the only way it could. By killing me. It attacked me and both my parents got in the way and barely stopped the fox's claw from hitting my chest. Their combined blood hit me right where my heart is. My father sealed their remaining chakra into myself in case I needed them and then finished the sealing. He died his soul being ripped out by the Shikigami to spend eternity in the death god's stomach. And my mother though alive only lasted long enough to tell the Sandaime my name and ask him to watch over me."

Both were shocked and Sasuke said, "How can everyone treat you horribly when they hail you father as hero?"

"Because no one knows." Said Naruto looking at the monument, "No one knew my parents had been married or that I am his son. He has a bounty on his head from Iwa and anyone baring his blood. So I am under Uzumaki. Only a select few knew my parents were married. Teuchi, Kakashi, Asuma, The Sandaime, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Gai know that he is my father. Kakashi because my father trained him and practically raised him after his father killed himself when Sensei was 5 before he graduated. Asuma and the Third because they were family friends. Teuchi because my father like me loved ramen and they were friends. It's why I call Teuchi, Uncle because he treated my father like a brother. Hiashi because he was my mother's teammate. And Gai because my mother was his Jonin teacher."

They were shocked and Sakura said, "What'd you mother look like Naruto?"

"I don't know." Said Naruto looking at her, "I don't have pictures of her or my father. All I have to go by for him is the monument." He looked back at it and smiled, "Which is kind of funny really. I think he realized I'd end up alone and in that apartment."

"How do you figure dobe?" said Sasuke

"Because all the Hokage are looking right and he's looking left and angled just right to be looking right at my apartment and in my window at my bed." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke chuckled much to Sakura's amusement and said, "You're probably right. But how do you not have photos of them?"

Naruto said, "They lived in safe houses and the safe houses were destroyed during the attack. So I lost everything." He looked at Sasuke, "I bet if you looked through old photo albums Sasuke you might find ones of my mother. She was best friends with your mother. They had to have had photos together at some point."

Sasuke said, "So I'll look. If I find any I'll give them to you."

Naruto smiled at him and sighed and said, "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" said Sakura

"Kakashi tests teamwork. So even if he says not to we have to work together or fail." Said Naruto, "So what do you want us to do?"

"I have no clue." Said Sakura

"Me either." Said Sasuke

"Alright then I'll take point if you two don't mind." Said Naruto

They both agreed and Naruto said, "Alright first, we have to take inventory of our supplies, and we need to know what our territory looks like."

Naruto created over a hundred clones that broke off from them in different directions evenly spaced and he said, "We'll have a map of our terrain soon."

"So we need to show everything we have?" said Sakura

"Exactly. Inventory resources." Said Naruto, "Then we need to plan ahead. Kurama says once you know all relative information a plan will often write itself."

"Who's Kurama exactly?" said Sasuke as he took out all his things.

"Kurama is the Nine-tails. It's his real name. The one the Sage gave him before releasing him." Said Naruto as he unsealed everything

"You can talk to him?" said Sakura shocked

"Yeah." Said Naruto smiling, "Why want to meet him?"

Sasuke looked at him and said, "How can you do that?"

"Well you'd be easy. If you had the Sharingan you could enter the same place I do when talking to him face to face. But otherwise I just have to do this." Said Naruto who closed his eyes and called on Kurama's chakra but only enough to let him have access.

Naruto's face took on a more vicious look, his whiskers darkened, and when he opened his eyes they were slit like a cat's and blood red and his voice was more feral and he smiled showing pointed teeth and merely scratched the itch that was driving him nuts near Naruto's ear with his elongated claws and he said, **Nice to meet you both. An Uchiha and a Haruno should be interesting really.**

Sakura was terrified and Sasuke said, "Nice to meet you as well Kurama-san."

Deep guttural laughter filled the training ground and he smiled and said, **I like you Uchiha. Maybe I won't kill you after all.**

As soon as it came it all went away and Naruto was back and he said, "Annoying fur ball. Ignore that comment Sasuke he was goofing off."

"I know. He was trying to intimidate me like he did Sakura." Said Sasuke, "I've seen scarier really."

Naruto busted up and Sakura broke out of her trance and said, "What is so funny?"

"Kurama. He called Sasuke a chibi hairless monkey. Hardly a mouthful and he thinks I'm not scary." Said Naruto cracking up

Once calm Naruto said, "Five spools of ninja wire, 9 pouches of kunai, shuriken, 4 pouches of senbons…"

And the list went on and one and Naruto took a scroll and drew them a map and said, "Alright so now that we have that done all we need now are the parameters of the test."

They packed everything and agreed to meet up at the bridge on the far side of the training field. When Kakashi arrived he smiled at them and said, "Alright well you will have until noon to get one of these bells from me. Anyone who doesn't have a bell will go back to the academy. After the alarm goes off the one without the bell will be tied up while the other two get to eat lunch in front of them while they get nothing."

None of their stomachs growled and Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said, "Disobeyed already huh."

"Actually sensei you suggested we don't eat or we might puke. I gave them bento boxes to eat because I didn't think if fair to let them go hungry when I myself ate." Said Naruto raising his hand, "I have a mutated form of the Akimichi blood limit and have to eat or risk actually starving to death. Skipping a single meal could actually kill me. Well if Kurama would allow it but he won't but hunger pains suck ass."

"Whose Kurama?" said Kakashi

All three in unison said, "Kyuubi."

Kakashi actually dropped the bells and Naruto snorted and said, "I told them before you came. Sasuke asked me about my analogy between a Kunai and a scroll so I told them. It's my secret to tell. And only I or the Sandaime can tell it without getting killed for it."

Kakashi was just shocked and said, "And you two don't care?"

"Naruto's not the fox." Said Sakura

"Yeah we met Kurama." Said Sasuke amused, "You can tell the difference between them."

Kakashi looked ready to have a heart attack and Naruto laughed and said, "Chill Kakashi-sensei I only let him have control to say hi. He gave it right back. He was tired actually."

Kakashi picked up the bells and said, "Any way since you all ate through no fault of your own. We'll move on. You will have to come at me with the intent to kill or you won't actually get a bell."

Naruto raised his hand and Kakashi said, "Yes Blondie?"

"You said with the intent to kill. So we're not actually supposed to kill you right?" said Naruto

"No but you can't even get close to doing that." Said Kakashi eye smiling

"So knock out or make it so that your incapable of fighting back is acceptable yes?" said Naruto

Kakashi eye smiled again and said, "Yes those would be acceptable."

Naruto smiled at Kurama's suggestion and said, "And if we do manage to knock you out or incapacitate you in some way?"

Kakashi snorted and said, "You manage to incapacitate me I'll give you one free jutsu from my repertoire and if you knock me out I will give you two."

"Good ones not some low rank ones?" said Naruto

"Yes good ones. Either A or S-rank jutsu." Said Kakashi

They talked it over and Naruto said, "Alright sounds fair."

Kakashi started the clock and said, "Start."

They all disappeared except Naruto or so it seemed. Naruto though had switched with a clone and was at the bridge with the others. They were going over options and once the clone dispelled they had a perfect plan to use. They went back to the ground and Naruto came out of hiding and Kakashi said, "Pretty smart using a clone to distract me Naruto."

"Thank you Sensei." Said Naruto smiling as he surprised them by pulling headphones out and putting them in his ears.

He looked through his lay list and selected _Imagine Dragons Warriors_ and then put it away and used a seal on the headphones and let them all hear it. Naruto smirked and then ran at Kakashi and started a taijutsu fight. Kakashi had to put his book away actually much to his shock. When a set of kunai flew at him from the left and another set from the right when he dodged he was forced to move. Naruto smiled and merely pulled out his music again and searched through the list and chose _Click, Click Boom by Saliva._

When Kakashi managed to dodge them he said, "No bad brats. But what now Naruto."

Naruto smiled and slid his foot behind himself and took a stance that Kakashi recognized and said, "The Hyuuga's Gentle Fist huh. Not gonna be very effective without their Byakugan to back it up Naruto."

Naruto smiled and then flew at him and struck him and they saw the fact Kakashi's clothes were burning where Naruto struck. Naruto never missed a beat. He moved and used the Hyuuga's gentle fist perfectly. He may not have been closing chakra points be he had it effectively done. Sasuke and Sakura took the opportunity and stole the bells and merely stood in a tree and watched Naruto work. They showed him the bells and he only smiled wider and moved away and Kakashi said, "What's wrong Naruto tired already?"

Naruto pulled his head phones down and said, "No but I can stop using my Katon: Houka hira no jutsu _(Flame release: Flaming palm technique)_ though. And use my other one. Hope you have my jutsu ready old man cause your gonna owe me two of them."

Naruto put his headphones as the song _Day of the dead by Hollywood undead_ came on and he smiled as he threw his hands toward his sides coating them in flames before he ran at Kakashi and throwing a punch and they watched Kakashi barely dodge it and Naruto to hit the ground exploding it and then flittering toward him and Sakura in awe said, "What jutsu is this Sasuke-kun?"

"This is the Katon: Kudakasei no Jutsu _(fire release: shatter force technique)_ he can only use this twice or risk shattering the bones in his arms." Said Sasuke

They went back and forth for almost an hour and Kakashi actually had to use his Sharingan to keep up with Naruto. Who was smiling the whole time and when he struck Kakashi he exploded and Kakashi got up and was breathing hard and Naruto smiled more as his song changed to _Bulletproof by 12 stones_ he changed jutsu and instead his whole body was engulfed in flames and he smiled viciously before shooting after Kakashi leaving a crater. Sasuke ended up on the branch of the tree in awe and Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun?"

"This is the Moushou Kaseiken _(Fierce flame fist)_ it's an s-rank Katon jutsu. I thought this was just a fable. No one has mastered Katon jutsu enough to do this jutsu. I don't think anyone in my family has ever been able to do this." Said Sasuke in complete awe

Naruto slammed a fist into Kakashi's skull creating a very large explosion that was felt throughout the village and the Jonin in the tower were freaked out and Asuma said, "What was that?"

Konohamaru was sitting in the office and smiled and said, "That was boss Uncle."

Hiruzen looked at him and said, "You're sure Konohamaru?"

"Yes Grandpa. That was Boss's most powerful Katon Jutsu." Said Konohamaru

"Do you know which that was?" said Iruka

"Yep that was the Moushou Kaseiken." Said Konohamaru, "Kind of feel sorry for Mr. Hatake though. Odds are Boss used that on him too."

"Sir I'm not familiar with that jutsu." Said Iruka

"That is an S-rank fire Jutsu that completely coats the user in flames. It's a fable level of mastery not even the Uchiha's themselves could achieve." Said Hiruzen amused, "Seems Itachi was giving Naruto family jutsu if he learned that one. That particular scroll sits in the Uchiha vault."

Naruto walked toward Kakashi's prone body as the flames died down and he turned his music off and Sasuke came running over and put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll be fine once I eat again." Said Naruto exhausted

Sasuke took Naruto's arm and put it over his shoulder and Sakura was knelt next to Kakashi and said, "He's alive. Out cold but alive."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ha you owe me two jutsu's old man."

Sasuke cracked up and said, "Let's get some lunch guys."

They all sat down and Naruto looked at what they had and took all of it and created something far more nutritious for them and more filling. They drank hot chocolate too and Naruto said, "So what do you two want to do while we wait for the Lazy hound to wake up?"

Sasuke said, "Can you teach me how to do the flame palm?"

"I have to have Hiashi's permission to teach you that one Sasuke. It uses their Gentle fist jutsu to do it properly." Said Naruto, "But if he says yeah then I'll teach you."

Sasuke said, "Alright."

Sakura said, "That was kind of cool how you turned all fire Naruto."

"Yeah dobe that was awesome." Said Sasuke, "I was completely blown away."

That had them all cracking up. Naruto got them all working out and had fit them with weights too. And they went home and Naruto stayed with Kakashi on the training field. When morning came Naruto heard the groaning while he was doing his usual workout and walked over to him and bent down and said, "Sensei?"

Kakashi opened his eye and said, "Naruto?"

"Yep. You sit up?" said Naruto

"I think so." Said Kakashi

Naruto helped him sit up and then handed him a cup of coffee and said, "It's fresh I just made it."

Kakashi said, "Thank you."

Naruto went back to his morning routine and Kakashi drank his coffee trying to make sense of what happened and then said, "Naruto what time is it?"

Naruto smiled and said, "6 am."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "It's what time?"

"It's 6 am. I knocked you out with that last punch. You've been out cold all night. I stayed here all night with you. Figured if you didn't wake up by the time I had to meet Saru at the Tower then I was taking you to the hospital. But you're up with 30 minutes to spar even." Said Naruto as he switched hands, "So you hungry?"

Kakashi only stared and said, "OK."

Naruto said, "Moonrun."

The silver furred wolf appeared and said, "Yes Alpha?"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Can you go get an order of Salt-broiled Saury and miso soup with eggplant. And an order of Akimichi's BBQ for me please?"

"Of course Alpha." Said Moonrun leaving

Kakashi looked at him and said, "You know my favorite food."

"Of course I do. I know everything about you, Lazy Hound." Said Naruto amused

Kakashi only stared and Naruto cracked up and said, "Yeah I know who you are. So thank you for protecting me for most of my life."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Your welcome Naruto."

When Moonrun returned they ate and Naruto ate with Kakashi and surprised Kakashi by eating the BBQ bones and all and Kakashi said, "Just because you have a contract with Wolves doesn't mean eat like them."

Naruto snorted and said, "I'm not. I happen to like the bones. Plus if I eat them then it's a source of Calcium and I can use it to rebuild the bones I shattered yesterday during our sparing match."

"What do you mean shattered?" said Kakashi stopping mid bite

"I shattered my arm yesterday punching you so much. The shatter force jutsu can only be used feasibly twice in a row without breaking the user's bones. I have an awesome healing factor so I can use it all I want. But it still takes awhile if I use it with the flame fist move." Said Naruto as he finished his food.

Once done he went to the lake and cleaned up he took his shirts off shocking Kakashi when he saw Naruto's back before his hair covered it and Naruto jumped into the lake and went swimming for a while and came out two hours later and shook himself off like a dog would before coming back with his shirts and Kakashi said, "What the hell happened to your back?"

"Don't worry about it Sensei." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi frowned and said, "Explain."

Naruto told him what happened and He was beyond pissed and said, "Come on we're going to go and talk to the Sandaime."

"Sensei I'm fine honest." Said Naruto as they cleaned up, "I am just not going to let them walk all over me anymore. I've decided I'm not going to be a victim anymore."

Kakashi put his hands on his shoulders and said, "That maybe Naruto but they had no right to punish you if the Sandaime said you were free of all charges. So they over stepped their bounds and will be punished for it."

They went to the office and Hiruzen said, "Nice of you to join us Kakashi."

"Sorry Gramps that was my fault. I knocked him out with my last jutsu." Said Naruto coming in behind him.

Konohamaru ran over and said, "You used your best fire jutsu huh? We felt it all the way over here."

"Yeah I did. And that last punch was to Kakashi's head." Said Naruto ruffling his hair, "Saru go run the village parameter and get your warm up and cool down out of the way."

"Got it boss." Said Konohamaru running off

Kakashi said, "Sir there is something you need to know."

"What?" said Hiruzen now on full alert

"Naruto show him." Said Kakashi

Naruto sighed and pulled his shirt and vest off and turned around. Kakashi moved his hair and said, "The council punished him for the crimes you cleared him of."

"How many are there Naruto?" said Hiruzen

"300 for stealing the scroll. 100 for attacking Mizuki who was a Chuunin and no matter the reason it was wrong. And another 100 for Iruka getting hurt protecting me from Mizuki's Fuma Shurikan." Said Naruto, "So 500 and then had a chakra inhibitor placed so Kurama couldn't heal me."

Hiruzen was horrified and said, "Who was present?"

"Only your three advisors Gramps." Said Naruto putting everything back on, "They had me taken back home after I had healed. I went to bed and didn't get up again until picture day."

Hiruzen was shocked and Kakashi said, "That was a whole week Naruto. You slept for a whole week straight?"

"Yeah it happens when I have to heal." Said Naruto, "Depends on the damage done."

"What was the damage?" said Hiruzen

"Besides the visible damage, I had my spine broken three times just under my diaphragm and the muscles in my back torn. So all of it had to be fixed." Said Naruto who shrugged rubbing his arm.

"Still hurts?" said Kakashi

"Yeah but it's not as bad as it was yesterday or this morning." Said Naruto

"Kakashi?" said Hiruzen

"He shattered his arm using his fire jutsu." Said Kakashi

"It's healing just slower because I used my full body Jutsu on top of my flame fist." Said Naruto, "No big deal it's healing. Kurama's just taking his time so it doesn't cause problems with my joints is all."

Hiruzen stood up and said, "I will deal with them Naruto. But right now let's go and see a Medi-nin and make sure there isn't anything overly wrong with you because of them."

They got him seen to and Hiruzen said, "So?"

"There is no lasting damage to his back. We did put a brace on his arm to keep it from slipping out of place while it's healing. But overall he seems fine. You may want to take him to see Choza and get him on supplements though. He's converting everything to chakra and not leaving anything for his body to use for anything else." Said the medi-nin

Naruto was allowed to go home and Kakashi said, "I'll tell Konohamaru to go to Gai today. You go home and rest."

"Alright not going to argue." Said Naruto going home

Once home he wrote up a note and said, "Wildheart…"

He came over and said, "Yes Alpha?"

"Can you take this to Shikkotsu Forest and ask Katsuyu to give this to Lady Tsunade for me?" said Naruto handing him the scroll

"Of course Alpha." Said Wildheart before leaving

"Alpha the toads brought the scroll Jiraiya promised." Said Moonrun

Naruto opened the scroll and saw several Jutsu scrolls, books on Seals, and new chakra weights and even some new clothes for his summons. He smiled and nearly jumped for joy when he unsealed another storage scroll and saw a set of swords fall out. He smiled too cause his mother's taijutsu involved one blade and so did his father's. And he had worked on a style that combined the two so it worked perfectly because t required two swords. But swords were expensive and he couldn't afford them. He checked their weight and found them to be perfect actually.

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright this is perfect."

"Alpha what happened to your arm?" said Nightrun

"I shattered the bones in my arm." Said Naruto petting her head, "I'm alright actually. I heal faster than normal people and faster than other Uzumaki cause my Father was a Namikaze and had a healing ability as well. So mine is a lot better. It's just going slower because of the fact I used several Katon jutsu back to back."

Naruto lifted up all the vests he'd been given and smiled as before he got them all in their new vests. He smiled and said, "Peacock blue isn't that bad actually."

Wildheart arrived and said, "Whoa we get vests cool."

Naruto said, "Yep so come get yours."

Once it was on Wildheart said, "She said she'd send them with Katsuyu when they were done."

"Awesome." Said Naruto smiling

Naruto actually sat down and started working on something else while they all played around enjoying their new vests. Naruto when done said, "Come on you guys let's go."

"Who Alpha?" said Treewhisper

"All of us." Said Naruto smiling

All ten of them followed him as he ran the building's roofs. When they came to the building that kept their records Naruto went over to the counter and said, "Anyone in?"

"Give me a moment." Said the man in the back

When he came back he sighed and said, "What do you need Uzumaki?"

Naruto ignored the curt tone but Moonrun and his pack didn't they growled and the man noticed the ten wolves with him and Naruto smiled and showed him the design and said, "Can you make me this please?"

He looked at the design and said, "Yeah should be easy enough. Do you want it to sit over your own clan symbol?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright it should look cool."

When the man came back he showed it to him and Naruto said, "Perfect."

He took their vests and said, "All ten please."

The man took them and attacked them to the vests and came back only to motion and Naruto removed his own jacket and merely showed them their new vests and Moonrun said, "Wow Alpha."

"We combined my clan's symbol with a moon design." Said Naruto as he put all the vests back on them.

"Here you go Uzumaki." Said the man

Naruto saw the new symbol upon his own Jacket and said, "Thank you sir. Can you add my father's symbol to the front though please?"

"It can be done. You have space on the left breast that I can put it in." said the man indicating the space, "But I'd need a name for that kid. And I don't know it."

"I know who he is. Do you need a birth record for it?" said Naruto smiling

"In your case yeah I would since I was never told which one it was." Said the man

"Moonrun go ask Gramps for my certificate. Tell him I need my real one with both parents on it. And tell him I know who my dad is already all he has to do is ask my team I told them already." Said Naruto

Moonrun left and when he came back it was with an ANBU who said, "Name?"

"Namikaze Minato." Said Naruto smiling

The man handed it to the records keeper and said, "I was told to check first to verify if you indeed did know it."

"Figured that." Said Naruto

The man took it and said, "Wow. Alright give me a moment I need to find it."

When he left the ANBU said, "You realize there is a bounty on that name right?"

"Yes I am aware." Said Naruto looking at him, "But I can handle myself. I did after all knock out Captain Hound with a single punch yesterday. And he didn't wake up till 6am this morning."

The ANBU was shocked and went to confirm this and came back and said, "Oh wow ok never mind then."

Naruto chuckled and the man came out and said, "Ok that's it."

Naruto smiled and took the vest and put it back on and the ANBU said, "What did you do to your original symbol Naruto?"

"I had another one made. This one combines a symbol I created for my pack with my mother's clan symbol." Said Naruto smiling, "There the Moon pack so a symbol with moons works perfectly."

The wolves looked at him each one bore a moon symbol of some kind on their foreheads. The ANBU said, "Hokage-sama asked to see you when you were done."

"Alright thank you." Said Naruto

When they left the record keeper Naruto went to the office with the wolves. They entered the hallway and Naruto went inside and said, "Hey Gramps."

"Hello Naruto." Said Hiruzen smiling

Naruto handed him the certificate back and said, "Thank you for letting me have it."

"Welcome." Said Hiruzen putting it away, "I see you had them place it on your vest."

"I figured if I can take on and Knock out Captain Hound himself then I can defend myself just fine from would be assassins plus with my pack living with me they aren't going to get very far." Said Naruto smiling

"True." Said Hiruzen sitting down, "So I was informed you had them make a new clan symbol for you?"

Naruto chuckled and turned around and showed him the back of his vest and Moonrun said, "Alpha created a symbol for us and the man at the room asked if he wanted it on top of his own. So Alpha combined them both."

"It is very well done Naruto." Said Hiruzen impressed really

Naruto turned around and said, "Thank you."

"So my next question is which do you want for your own?" said Hiruzen smiling, "Do you want the original Uzumaki swirl pattern or your new one when used in regards to yourself? You are the last Uzumaki and as such you can change it if you want to."

"It's not changing it Gramps. It's honoring the pack we have a contract with. The rest of the Uzumaki treated them as dumb animals and free slave labor. I don't do that." Said Naruto scratching Wildheart's ears, "I treat them as Sensei treats his pack and how the Inuzuka treat their familiars. They are my friends and my partners. They deserve respect. Since none of the rest of my family ever gave it to them I am. It only seemed right to combine the two."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Alright then I will have the change noted and the reason for it."

Naruto smiled and said, "So on a side note who is in charge of my mother and Father's clans?"

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "I am actually."

Naruto paled and said, "So wait most of this paperwork is cause of that?"

"Yes actually." Said Hiruzen amused

Hiruzen was thinking Naruto was going to thank him for dealing with it for him when Naruto gave a horrified look and said, "No way Gramps."

"Yes way kiddo." Said Hiruzen

"No you miss understand. I didn't not believe you. I am say no way. Put me in charge. You have enough to do with running a whole village to have to deal with my clan crap too." Said Naruto, "I'm a Ninja now that means I am legally an adult and can do it myself now."

Hiruzen said, "Naruto you realize this is a lot of work."

"And you realize I have Shadow clones who retain memory of everything they do. I can have my work done in seconds and not even have to be there to do it." Said Naruto

Hiruzen looked at him and face palmed as he took out a folder and opened it and read the note before slamming his head on the target and Naruto chuckled and Moonrun said, "Alpha is the elder alright?"

"Yes Moonrun. He is merely punishing himself for not realizing he could use a jutsu to do his work for him as my father did." Said Naruto

"I cannot believe I never thought of that." Said Hiruzen

"And people say blondes are dumb." Said Naruto smiling, "No offense intended there gramps."

Hiruzen laughed and said, "No your right actually."

"So put me in charge of my family affairs Gramps. It's not fair your stuck doing it all yourself." Said Naruto firmly

Hiruzen said, "Let's try this alright. I will place you in charge temporarily. If I see you can handle the responsibility of being a clan head to two clans and still manage your training then I will make it permanent."

"Alright deal." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright then I need to call a council meeting. And we will deal with my three team mates then for their actions against you." Said Hiruzen

"Your going to announce who I am to everyone aren't you?" said Naruto smiling

"Yes I am." Said Hiruzen smiling, "Do you not want me to?"

"No go right ahead." Said Naruto smiling, "I was just asking. Can I make a suggestion on some things?"

"I'm listening." Said Hiruzen wondering what Naruto was thinking

Naruto sat down and said, "First off I'd have to say the Academy curriculum needs changed badly."

"Explain?" said Hiruzen

Naruto said, "Wildheart can you go get me the scroll on my shelf with the Uchiha fan on it please? It's the symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt."

"The red and white fan?" said Wildheart

"Yep." Said Naruto

Wildheart left and when he came back Naruto took it and unsealed the books from it and said, "Mantis can you go ask Iruka for a current set of academy books please?"

Mantis left and returned with them and placed them on the desk and he said, "Thank you Mantis."

Naruto placed the ones he unsealed on the desk and said, "These are Itachi's old academy books. He gave them to me after he graduated so I always had a set at home that couldn't be destroyed or ruined."

Hiruzen got to looking through the two sets and Naruto said, "As you can see it's changed a lot since Itachi was in school."

"Yeah it has." Said Hiruzen, "Itachi's books are the same ones I was taught with. These ones are nowhere near anything. Mantis go ask Iruka to pull the current curriculum and the one that was taught to him in the academy. I want to see them both."

Mantis left and returned with Iruka who said, "Here you go sir. This is the current one and this is the one from when I went to school."

Hiruzen looked at them and said, "Why did you not bring this to my attention Iruka?"

"We were told you had been informed of the changes sir." Said Iruka, "We're we wrongly informed."

"You were outright lied to Iruka." Said Naruto, "I used Itachi's old school books at home to do my homework."

"That explains why you failed then." Said Iruka

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Iruka take Naruto with you and test him with the original Genin exam. I want to see what his score would have been had the curriculum not changed."

Iruka smiled and said, "Of course sir."

So Naruto went and retook the Genin exam and when they returned Iruka said, "His new scores sir."

Hiruzen took them and was shocked and said, "Whoa."

Naruto smiled and said, "That bad."

"No. Naruto if they had used the old curriculum you'd of graduated." Said Hiruzen getting up and pulling two files and checked them against Naruto's own, "With honors no less."

"What's that mean gramps?" said Naruto

"That means Naruto that you beat out the Rookie of the year from last year. That means your score was higher than Hinata's cousin Neji." Said Iruka

"He didn't just beat them Iruka." Said Hiruzen in shock, "Naruto your score was twice as high as your parents combined score and they were the rookie of the year and Kunoichi of the year they graduated."

"Wow so someone really messed up then." Said Iruka shocked

"Oh yeah they did." Said Hiruzen.

"The civilian council is in charge of the Academy Gramps." Said Naruto, "I threatened to have one of my old teachers fired for falsely failing me and tampering with my work and she said you didn't control them that the civilian council made the rules there not you. She has since been fired so no worries there."

"Not after this meeting they won't. This current curriculum will only result in our Nin getting hurt. No wonder the Genin we are getting have such low scores. I had thought that you were passing them because we had no one else. Not that the studies were greatly diminished." Said Hiruzen looking at Naruto as he sat down, "Thank you for bringing it to my attention Naruto."

"Welcome Gramps." Said Naruto

"So what else was there on your list?" said Hiruzen amused

Naruto chuckled and said, "Please don't be angry at me."

"What did you do?" said Hiruzen

"I sort of snooped in the records room." Said Naruto as he got up and pulled a scroll from the wall and brought it over and said, "This is the current budget listings."

Hiruzen said, "Yes and I can't even make sense of this. Your father couldn't either."

Naruto went over to another wall and pulled another newer scroll and placed it on the desk and said, "That's the revised on I came up with. We're actually losing more money that we should and most of it is going to line the pockets of civilian council members and merchants." Hiruzen was looking through it, "I made up a plan on what to do with the misappropriated funds and placed them where they were needed the most like the Orphanage and taking care of the districts that need it."

Hiruzen said, "When did you do this?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands. I'd get chased around and I'd hide in here either for them to leave or for you to come back from meetings. So I kept a record of everything I found. You were always grumbling about the budget so I figured if I helped with that then it would get rid of most of your paperwork." Said Naruto smiling, "I didn't know that most of that was mine to be doing and not yours."

Hiruzen said, "I can't believe you managed to figure this out where we couldn't. And I'm not made. I say we use it."

Naruto smiled and Iruka laughed and said, "Looks like he's already taking his job as Future Hokage seriously sir."

"So it seems." Said Hiruzen joining him.

So for hours they went over things that needed to be changed. Hiruzen actually listened to Naruto's ideas as he would his advisors opinions. When it was time for the meeting Hiruzen had a wonderful idea. They went to the council chambers together. And upon arriving Homura said, "Why exactly are we meeting this time Hiruzen?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Gramps is it customary for everyone to show the Hokage such disrespect?"

Hiruzen said, "No it's not."

One civilian sneered and said, "Why is that demon here? Have you finally decided to kill it sir?"

"No I have not nor will I ever decide to do that." Said Hiruzen sternly, "Homura if you disrespect me in such a way again I will have you punish severely for it."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said Homura clearly not happy.

He looked at the clan council and said, "Naruto your chair is near Mr. Aburambe."

"Ok Gramps." Said Naruto

Hiruzen stopped him from leaving and said, "Be that as it may you will sit next to me." He looked at Homura, "Kindly remove yourself from that chair Homura."

Homura got up and Naruto took it and Homura said, "Sir I apologize for this but what is the meaning for this?"

"This is retribution owed." Said Hiruzen, "Ibiki."

He came out and said, "Sir?"

"Take Homura, Koharu, and Danzo into custody please." Said Hiruzen sitting down in his own chair.

"For what Hiruzen-sama?" said Koharu

"You dare ask me that Koharu. Did you think I would not find out about your actions regarding Naruto?" said Hiruzen angrily, "You three have overstepped your bounds. You had no right to have him whipped 500 times."

"He stole the scroll Sensei filled with forbidden jutsu Hiruzen." Said Koharu, "Not only that he attacked an active Nin and managed to get another one hurt."

"He was following orders Koharu. Mizuki was a traitor and used his access in my home to get the scroll. He ordered Naruto to take it from my house." Said Hiruzen angrily, "We don't punish subordinates for following the orders of their superiors. And we sure as hell do not punish them for protecting their fellow Nins. Nor do we punish our subordinates cause the superior chooses to protect them. If we are going to do that then we should punish this whole village for making Minato sacrifice himself to protect us from the nine tails."

Everyone was silent and Hiruzen said, "I cleared him of his crimes you had no right to drag him in here and deal out a punishment nor one so harsh. You are aware if it weren't for his blood limit you would have permantely paralyzed him from the diaphragm down because of that or that you would have crippled him. Your actions tore the muscles in his back and snapped his back three times." Everyone was shocked and Hiruzen said, "I have already declared your punishment. You three are hereby under arrest for disregarding your superior's orders, for attacking a child, and for harming a clan heir of two clans and the clan head of those two clans. You are hereby stripped of your status and rank and are remanded to the Konoha maximum prison for the rest of your natural life."

All three were shocked and Naruto kept quiet and just as Danzo went to move against them several snarling growls were heard and 10 wolves appeared. Danzo found himself pinned to the floor in front of the desk by a large silver wolf fangs bared and Naruto smiled as the other nine joined him and the ANBU arrested the other two and Naruto went around and Ibiki went over and Naruto said, "Come."

All ten of them moved and joined Naruto who scratched Moonrun's ears and smiled as Ibiki arrested him and said, "I'd like you to meet my friends. These are Moonrun, Nightrun their son Wildheart and daughter Treewhisper. Brothers Flameheart and Brushfire. Sisters Windsong and Starhaven. And Nephews Silverstorm and Sunflame." He smiled as he pet them all, "These are the Moon pack and my personal pack."

Tsume felt her heart flutter slightly and merely internally analyzed her new found lust for her son's friend. Hiruzen said, "Get them out of here." He smiled, "As of today my new head advisor is Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and Hiruzen said, "Our conversation earlier is what an advisor does Naruto. You already showed me you can make an excellent one."

Naruto merely took his chair and his pack all laid on the floor around him and once they were gone Hiruzen said, "Alright first off the academy is being returned to the original course studies."

The civilians had an outrage and a snarl rent the air echoing through the chambers. All eyes turned to Naruto who was standing leaning on the table with blue slit eyes and in a deep but firm voice, "Enough. It is not your place to question the Hokage. You are in place so that the civilians have a say. You can just as easily be abolished in your entirety. This is a shinobi village not a civilian one. We don't need your council at all. It is a courtesy that you sit here and get a say in the affairs of this village not a right."

Everyone was quiet the clan council was impressed and the civilians were crossed between fear and hatred Tsume was turned on completely by the display of power and Hiruzen smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto." Naruto sat down, "The academy will be returned to the Shinobi council immediately. And the original studies are reinstated. All current ninjas will be tested against the old test to see where they stand. Depending on their score they will be sent back to the Academy for remedial classes. They will retain their rank and positions but will take their other studies seriously or lose their status as a ninja and have to start over."

Haruno smiled and said, "Well that puts Uzumaki in remedial classes."

"Actually it doesn't Mrs. Haruno. That does place your daughter in them though." Said Naruto smiling, "I already took my exam before coming here."

"Naruto's score would have placed him as Rookie of the year with honors." Said Hiruzen smiling, "His score was twice as high as Kushina and Minato's combined score."

The clans were shocked and Inoichi said, "How is that possible sir? He was in my daughters graduating class."

"That may be true Inoichi but Naruto when he was a year old was gifted the original course books." Said Hiruzen smiling, "Itachi gave him his old course books after he graduated from the academy. He anticipated the teachers may damage his books or try to ruin them in some way. Naruto taught himself using the old books. It's why his scores were so low. He was answering using the old books not the new ones."

The clan heads were shocked but accepted it and Hiruzen said, "We will also be implementing this new budget as well."

Everyone groaned and Naruto snickered and Inoichi said, "You laugh now Naruto just wait till you have to deal with this budget yourself."

Naruto smiled and said, "I already have Mr. Yamanaka. I am the one who designed the new budget. I've had it done for a while now."

Hiruzen said, "He isn't kidding. He made sense of all those charts and figures."

The civilians were weary and Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah I saw all of it and fixed it."

Hiruzen said, "It seems the civilian council and some of our merchants have been stealing from our treasury. Naruto fixed it and sent the miss appropriated money elsewhere. Where it was needed the most. Like the Orphanage that seems to have had their funds cut down so much they can only feasibly handle maybe ten or twelve kids instead of the nearly 50 heads they have in their care."

Tsume said, "Sir if they can't feed them all then how have they been doing so all these years?"

"I must agree sir." Said Shikaku, "Where has their money been coming from if not from the village?"

Hiruzen said, "I haven't had time to talk to Miss Nomura about that yet."

Naruto smiled and said, "From me."

Everyone looked at him and Hiruzen said, "Explain Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I've been paying for everything. And Miss Nomura isn't in charge anymore. She was actually stealing from the orphanage. She was only using a tenth of the money on the charges the rest was going into her own pocket."

Everyone was shocked and Shikaku said, "So who is in charge then?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I am actually. I made her an ultimatum she either handed the orphanage over to me in its entirety or I was taking it up with the Daimyo himself on what she was doing. She called my bluff until I actually came to the mission desk when he was here with his wife and had him follow me there. She backed off immediately." He smiled more, "I've been in charge since I was three."

That shocked everyone and Hiruzen said, "Where is the money coming from Naruto?"

"I worked for it. I work at a shipping company. They pay big money for people who can lift heavier than normal packages. I could probably chuck Choza up over my head a good 200 ft or more by now. I know I can chuck Choji over my head to land a good 350ft. I've done it on a bet with Kiba." Said Naruto smiling, "Plus cause the Chuunin you placed in charge of giving me my stipend stole it every second month I took to helping my uncle at his job."

"Whose that exactly?" said Hiruzen smiling, "You give everyone an affectionate name."

"Ibiki himself." Said Naruto smiling at the elderly man, "He lets me help at the T &amp; I department."


End file.
